inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shitennou
Shitennou '''(紫天王) is an organization. They are all aliens from the planet Faram Obius who were sent to make Earth lose in the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament. Members *Barga Zachs' *'Hilary Flail' *'Rodan Gasgus' *'Ryugel Baran' *'Gandales Baran''' Plot In episode 20, a glimpse of its members were shown in the end of the episode as Minel Eiba told Lalaya Obies that Shitennou will make sure Earth will lose, to prevent the legend of Earth threatening Faram Obius to come true. In episode 21, Barga Zachs went to Sandorius to help their team win against Earth Eleven because Faram Obius wanted him to help Sandorius win against Earth. He tried to enforce rough plays to all the members of Sandorius Eleven so that Earth Eleven will surely lose. Kazerma Woorg, the team captain showed the team the way they should play and the pride they should protect, which made them change their ideas. Barga, at this point, left the team. Prior to episode 25, the second member, Hilary Flail, joined Sazanaara Eleven in order to help them win against Earth Eleven. However, as the team was confident that their mind-seeing ability would guarantee them victory, Hilary was put on the bench. When Matatagi Hayato showed his true power and scored a goal, Hilary drained Sarama Salasa's life force and joined the second half. Hilary passed Kusaka Ryuuji twice by using Jack Knife, but got her ball stolen by Minaho Kazuto who used his Soul Fukurou. After Sazanaara Eleven lost, she left the field in frustration. The third member, Rodan Gasgus went to join Gurdon Eleven after failing previously, and this time he had a mini-match with Arbega Gordon, the captain and three other players, in which he showed his Soul Doruuga and scored a goal on Arbega, thus convincing him to let Rodan join the team. During the match, Rodan successfully scored a goal using Kazanrai and in advance, injuring Tetsukado Shin and Nishizono Shinsuke slightly. He attempted to score one more goal with Kazanrai but Tetsukado activated his Soul Buffalo, stopping Rodan from scoring a goal. When Matatagi tied the goal with Hayabusa, Rodan told Arbega to "use his method": shooting magma rock balls to the field to crush Earth Eleven. However, his effort was in vain as Shindou warned everybody who went up to go back. At this point, Caldera Dawn, the coach of Gurdon Eleven switched out Rodan, but that didn't stop him from unleashing another round of magma rocks, which still didn't harm anyone as both teams have already went out of the field and one of the rocks is crushed by Arbega's Soul Gouryuu. The fourth and fifth member, Ryugel Baran and Gandales Baran, were sent to join Ratoniik Eleven, though they have seemingly got lost in Ratoniik. During the match, Ryugel and Gandales quickly scored a goal against Earth Eleven with Scream of Eden, and continued to supress them with their combo play. However, Minaho suddenly unleashed a hissatsu, Asokoni UFO, tricking the Baran brothers thrice. Much to everybody's shock, they made their early "retreat" after seeing Minaho laughing at them. In episode 36, all Shitennou members made an appearance as members of Faram Dite. Trivia *All Shitennou members made an appearance in Chikyuu wo Mawase! as the highlighted players. *All Shitennou members played for Faram Dite and Galaxy Eleven. *Although it was mentioned in an entry of Inapedia that Ryugel is the leader of Shitennou, this is not established to be whether true or not. Category:Shitennou Category:Faram Obius Category:Organizations